


A Gentle Touch

by Remember When (scribblemyname), WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [223]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hair Brushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/Remember%20When, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: Mikoto was brushing her hair.





	A Gentle Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 100 words of hair brushing

The first time Kusanagi caught them at it, he had to stifle his surprise. Mikoto seemed to know and glared at him anyway. Anna looked angelic and calm and didn't even twitch.

Mikoto was brushing her hair.

Kusanagi knew better than most that Mikoto didn't really have a gentle setting. His affectionate gestures toward Totsuka and Kusanagi alike were as rough and strong as he was. But here he was, carefully tugging the brush through Anna's hair, using the other hand to ensure he didn't pull too hard.

Huh. From brat to princess in less than a week. Kusanagi grinned.


End file.
